SCP-1074
SCP-1074, or the "Stendhal's Nightmare", is a SCP object that can be encountered in Project Resurrection, Box of Horrors, and SCP - Containment Breach (v1.1.0 - v1.3.0/v1.3.1). It was added in v0.1.0. Description SCP-1074 is a portrait-sized oil painting on canvas, produced by an unidentified artist. When it is viewed by a human being, the observer immediately begins to exhibit physiological symptoms similar to the onset of Stendhal syndrome, including increased heart rate, sweating, and vertigo. The individual viewing SCP-1074 will attempt to vividly describe the image they are seeing to anyone present, frequently describing it as the greatest or most moving work of art they have ever seen. Statements from persons so affected describe it not as a blank gray canvas, but as a highly detailed painting of an inconsistent nature. Once viewing SCP-1074, the subject will not willingly turn their gaze from it unless physically restrained, and will attempt to convince anyone else in their presence to look at it as well. Subjects will become rapidly disoriented and detached, attempting to discuss philosophical questions raised by the painting, of an increasingly esoteric nature as exposure continues. Within 3-5 minutes of first exposure, the subject becomes catatonic and ceases responding to outside stimuli. The subject will remain stationary and die of natural causes within several days unless physically tended to. In-game Original Game/Box of Horrors/Project Resurrection In-game, SCP-1074 itself would display an image of D-9341 on his knees, crying. Should the player be wearing SCP-714 or a pair of night vision goggles, the painting's effects would be negated and it would only display an empty canvas. Upon viewing SCP-1074, the player would begin forcibly walking towards the painting. Upon being directly in front of the painting, D-9341 would comment on how well crafted the art was, while at the same time questioning why he is in it. After staring at it for a while, D-9341 would suddenly realize the meaning behind the image, which was presumably reflecting the crime he committed based on his responses to it. He would immediately begin reflecting on his actions and start regretting them. Afterwards the message "You feel weak." would display and the screen would fade to black. The death message revealed that D-9341 was shot to death upon being discovered in the chamber. Trivia *It is presumed that SCP-1074 was replaced by SCP-1162 as it provides a better implementation of D-9341's history. *Despite having created SCP-1074, Juanjpro has stated that he felt SCP-1074's current iteration in the game at the time was "embarrassingly bad".http://undertowgames.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=4538#p96970 *Although v1.3's changelog notes that SCP-1074 was removed, checking the source code reveals that its room was actually just set to have a 2 in 101 chance to be eligible to generate. This was fixed in 1.3.1, which completely removed 1074's ability to spawn naturally. **According to Regalis, this was intended to be a joke.https://github.com/Regalis11/scpcb/commit/38932b4030bc2cdd8f2cc80a7fe4289d0b112a80 **Internally, the messages displayed when standing in front of 1074 were jokingly changed by Juanjpro in 1.3.1 to the following: ***''"Hey there!"'' ***''"If you're seeing this, post a bug report."'' ***''"Seriously, this SCP shouldn't spawn."'' ***''"This event sucks."'' ***''"Thanks a lot, Juan."'' ***''The death message "God DAMMIT, Juan. What were you thinking?" follows.'' **This was removed in Project Resurrection. However, there is a 2 in 101 chance that the message would say changed by Juanjpro. Gallery room1074_1.png|SCP-1074's Testing Chamber 1074no714.png|SCP-1074 displaying D-9341 crying. D93411074represent.png|The model used to represent D-9341 on SCP-1074. Note that the texture uses a modified version of the generic scientist face. doc1074.jpg|SCP-1074's Document Doc_arce.jpg|SCP-1074's Containment Notice Doc1074_Joke.jpg|Stamped SCP-1074's Document, saying "Juan disapprove this!". Doc1074_joke_old.jpg|Older version of "Juan disapprove this!" (Notice how the document is vandalised rather being stamped) References Category:SCPs Category:Safe Category:Harmful Category:Project Resurrection Category:Box Of Horrors Category:Original Game